pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Manga Volumes I want to hear your opinion again on having manga volume nav temps. What are your thoughts on it again? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) AnimePokemon temp May I edit it to remove what I consider unneeded coding and then you can judge it and revert it if it's wrong? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Volcanion official confirmation Noticed there's a protection from an article being created. Well Serebii has posted scans of Volcanion. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hoopa movie In the UK, it's airing today, a week earlier than US, so I will be ble to update the Pokemon pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :I finished reading it yesterday. What was it you wanted me to do? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll do it once I've categorised images at Dragon Quest Wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Type Weaknesses temp I forgot about this. We should have a type weakness temp to display what a Pokemon's strengths and weakness are. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I'm going to add link on each gen nav temp of Pokemon to eachother. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Done them all. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm going to upload the new versions of the Moveslist temps as they link to nothing now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Please read the first message about type weaknesses. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Individual pages. I feel that we should have something of the sort. Many other places and wiki's have this type of thing. Serebii has this type of thing. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course. We can think about this at a later date once all Pokemon pages have been updated. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Please delete my account. Due to personal reasons, I cannot edit here anymore. Please delete this account from this wikia. I am sorry for disturbing you. Perfidious Vulpine (talk) 21:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) XY manga I can do X&Y008 as I have the latest mini-volumes. I just got the rest today. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I can't as the Charmander chapter is no. 8 in the mini-volumes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Why do you think they didn't include some chapters in the volumes? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, may I use the AnimePokemon temp at a different wiki? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, they haven't included the missing chapters in the mini-volumes. I think they might make those chapters into flashback chapters but who knows. To me there must be something behind why they have chopped out some chapters. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Green Drago He/She just moved XY096 to XY095. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:44, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Move Need some help with moving? I have some free to spare. I wanted to ask you first beforedoing anything just in case of messing it up.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I am on it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay Sure, I don't mind. I'm going to start tomorrow with BW again and I've got the last mini-volume. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :What is this feature you speak of too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:26, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh, I like those sort of things! I used to us them when I was younger. I can't wait to have it here. That will definitely increase our viewership and popularity. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I want to make a minor edit on the episode temp too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you unprotect the Original series nav temp as there is a minor edit that is needed to be do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, I've updated the color scheme of a few temps. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:33, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If you are wondering why I used those colours it's because they represent XY games and because it's the first arc in that temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:01, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Volcanion has been officially revealed. Check Serebii (the only place to report on it since the last time I looked). Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Also, a trailer for the next movie is coming out on Thursday. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::How come you reverted my edit. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Good point, I didn't realise that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Episodes I live in the United States, so I have the English dub of all the BW episodes on a legal streaming service called Netflix. So I can just click the HD option while streaming episodes and it'll play in high quality. You can see by my high quality upload of the BW107 WTP on Bulbagarden. - PokémonGamer 23:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Netflix doesn't have screen bugs (meaning it doesn't have the tag on the top right), so I'll be able to get those images without the tag. - PokémonGamer 23:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Wally image? Why remove the image I uploaded of Wally? Please clarify what you mean by a bad title. Starliz (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I get what you mean now. It actually didn't let me name the image when I added it, otherwise I would have named it. Starliz (talk) 23:23, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :If it's not a silly question, how do you rename an image? Starliz (talk) 23:22, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Is there a way to rename it on the wiki? Because I'm on a mobile device, and I didn't get an option to rename it.Starliz (talk) 01:07, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Box sets I've got the Adventure box sets for Christmas, meaning that I can check if there are any errors. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :All. From RGBY to DPPt (If you remember, I have the mini-volumes of BW and I have the mini-volumes of XY too). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I got them at a reduced price at Amazon. Nearly £200 as I also got Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer. Sure, I'll do that but they are Christmas presents so it'll be after Christmas or after the New Year. Also, I've got the second volume of HGSS arc too! (The first volume I'm waiting for since Waterstones (a book store) doesn't know where it is so they said they would deliver it to the nearest store near me, once they have found one). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Rename Can you rename this image as Blastoise is misspelled Blatiose. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:43, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Deleting a redirect Can you delete this redirect? It's preventing me from uploading a XY081: Rotom's Wish! image since I'm completing that gallery. - PokémonGamer 00:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting it. Now I can upload the image. - PokémonGamer 00:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, yeah, I used that template. - PokémonGamer 00:10, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Victor Victor (Battle Frontier) should be moved to Victor (AG153) as there are more than one and the other one moved to Victor (IL067). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:37, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::The other one still needs renaming. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't know that. Would you like me to rename Victor plus, the character's link will have to be renamed in the nav. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:29, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::I was talking about this Victor, then a disambig can be created and the nav it is attached to would need to have the new name. Why is that nav protected? Same for this too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:37, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Forget the RGB one, I thought it was reprotected but, this temp is protected but I don't see the reason why it has to be, this. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:39, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Team Flare Pokemon I've created some of the Pokemon they own in the manga and Team Plasma too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reply Hey there Energy x! Thanks for the reply - didn't know Shocky has been a bit in-active on the wiki here. My main interest on Pokemon has always been the games. If you guys have anything to work on, namely templates, I'd like to take a look at them if you guys want me to. Thanks for letting me know about Shockstorm. Oh, and nice font here guys. It's a change. Policy I think we should add a new image policy which is that we don't use Filb.de images as that is what Bulba uses for anime images on episode pages and as a part of there temp for episode, it says "Screenshot on Filb.de". Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :We could check the size of an image because I think they keep there images to a certain size. I think the site Dragon was copying from was Filb.de. If you ask her, she may or may not tell you the images are from that site. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll ask Serebii tomorrow where he gets the images from. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::The reason why I suggest this is because I want us to become more self-reliant than relying on other sites for images, since we have users that can take images from the anime with a program on their computers. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:16, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, yes, which I'm not happy about with myself. I haven't found the right time to do it. Sorry :( Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:22, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Twitter and Facebook Who runs the Twitter and Facebook accounts because I would like to tell them something. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well, once the news blogs are up, could you tweet them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, http://www.online-image-editor.com/ this link may be helpful. It can convert files into different types of files. For example, a .gif file into a .png. Lord and someone else knows this (can't remember the other person I told). Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, if you read what Shock wrote to me, would you agree with what he said? I just want to get yours and L's opinion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll do that from now on. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Aswell, I feel that you should know, L is thinking of creating a bot for bot requests as Czech doesn't seem to be doing requests. She told me that she will set up a discussion about it but I don't know when. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:26, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Starliz ,I think is the name, is uploading poorly named images to Sapphire's page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Music Corner Maybe we could reintroduce the Music Corner and Feature Character to the Main Page but updated? Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okay but we could revamp Music Corner to make it similar to the main page or I could upload it to the new blogs. As for Featured Character, we could just upload it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:11, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :It was probably due to copyright that the music corner was removed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::He told me that "it wasn't intended to be like that", which I don't get. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:27, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Ahh, okay then. May I start a discussion about the ETP pages as I saw what you wrote to Natsu which I don't agree with and possibly L doesn't either, that's my opinion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Bot requests Yo! I'm happy to do the bot requests on the page, though I'm going on holidays till the new year (where I can start). I've been helping User:Ellis99 on another wiki, if you want some sort of trust to be factored into this :P Also, just a quick note, I'll complete bot requests under a bot flag (see ), which means that I don't spam your Recent Changes/Wiki Activity, particularly if there are a lot of pages to edit. This will require community consensus, which I'll set up if you decide to get me to do them. Cheers! Noreplyz talk 21:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there, N. I was going to ask you about this but I forgot. Looks like you beat me to the punch :P Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:12, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep, Energy requested it in Community Central. Noreplyz talk 21:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah - I'll do the blog post now to get community consensus, then work on it in January 2016. :) Noreplyz talk 03:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:11, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Blog post here. Noreplyz talk 12:06, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) MoveBoxTop It seems an if will have to be created as it has episode at the top of it. Would you like me to create an if for it? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Every page will have to be edited that uses it though once the change happens. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:53, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Guess what!!! The next XY Japanese chapter has been released at Pokespe Tumblr!!!!! Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::The summary for it has been written. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Message Ah yeah, thanks for reminding me about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:35, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Summer The page needs moving as there are two. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:28, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I was actually talking about this page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I know that but a disambig should be created. I think Summer (Oblivia) is best. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::That's better :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Harrison needs moving as there are two, this and this. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::I know but I thought that if I did, he might spew some rubbish at me before he got blocked. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Help a New Member I'm new to this Pokémon wiki although I've been a fan of Pokémon for a while now but my concern here is the rules and standard setup of things here. For example, what should be included on certain pages and what is acceptable. What templates to use if any for the particular situation. It doesn't seem to be a setup page for that here which is why I came directly to a sysop, that being you? The biggest thing I want to know is what is acceptable for a move page? Do u use a game image or an anime image for the move's infobox? I've seen a mix pf both on many pages which is why I'm confused. Also for the move gallery, do you use the normal gallery setup or is there a template for it? Do we not use stat boxes here on the wiki cuz I haven't seen them? I'm not gonna suffocate you with my questions but these are a few I wanted to know right away. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I originally added Energy Ball's power history to it's page but User:Ellis99 reverted it saying it wasn't accepted here? If so why? --Rai 水 (talk) 18:54, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well at first the Energy Ball overview included information that was on the infobox such as it's PP, Accuracy and such but I removed that unnecessary info, but I did add about Energy Ball being based powered 80 until Generation VI. It is not doubling info at all from the infobox template as that didn't include it visibly (not through seekng it on the edit page). Is it really doing any harm by me doing that? --Rai 水 (talk) 19:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Ellis says that the infobox has Energy Ball's previous base power by using the mouse but the problem with that is not everyone has a mouse to use like me so I'm coming to you get permission to make a parenthesis showing the original vase power like this 90* (80) Gen. IV-V) --Rai 水 (talk) 19:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Of course. I will do my very best to support the wiki. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Bot The bot has been approved :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Number of wins/loses for each Pokemon owned I was thinking we could do something along the lines of the onscreen wins/loses for each Pokemon owned by a main character. Your thought?Justin Holland (talk) 21:09, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way to do it like the how we do the galleries? Justin Holland (talk) 22:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna try somethinh. Standby. Justin Holland (talk) 03:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Rai He has created temps that are very similar to this, this and this. Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :They are, this, this and this. Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates I was going use them to make a more organized way to list Pokemon who know the same move. I saw how crowded Whirlpool's editing page was with trying to make an table for Pokemon knowing moves. This is an example of what I attended to do. http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Energy_Ball&diff=745997&oldid=745817 --Rai 水 (talk) 00:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :We already have temps to use. Ellis99 VII & VIII 01:26, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I seen them and prefer them to mine too. I guess you can delete them then X. Template:Commonmovetop, Template:Commonmovemid and Template:Commonmoveend. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I've put them up for deletion. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:03, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've also added a white background to some temps to make the writing look clearer on Wikia format. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Delete If you coukd delete this as I got an image with a bit better quality, would've uploaded my new image to that but didn't know and this because as it was apparently pointed out, we shouldn't have or you guys prefer not to have similar images as Bulbapedia. While in some cases, that is limited, for moves that is a bit of a different story so I understand for Agility and Energy Ball. Thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 05:27, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Could you delete this image, as someone found a better image for Tracey's Marill. Thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 07:01, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Temps I found these temp, this and this. I thought that they might have a possible use if they were revamped. Inject a section for reasoning into the and they could possibly be used. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:27, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I think I've understood why the chapter of Y's Eevee was cut out. Due to anti-gambling laws in the EU, anything to do with gambling in games are cut out (that is what I've read before) and the chapter of its debut has a mini-game corner, according to what I can see on the section of Y's Eevee on Serebii. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I just noticed bu for the Template:Moveslistend template, it includes info about STAB and italics but it doesn't show for on the template. Is there some way to fix that? --Rai 水 (talk) 23:51, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I would suggest you make it so for the Pokemon name section make it so we manually put [[]], that way we can edit to put Bold or Italics on the Pokemon at hand. Or if some other way works that'd be good too. Either that or remove the stuff for the end template. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm going to get rid of unneeded coding from temps. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I think this temp needs deleting as I feel that no-one will use it. This. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I could do tabber. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Could do how Bulba does it but I wouldn't know where to start. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion I noticed that on character's pokemon pages, it'd Ex. (Person) (Pokémon) is a (Type) owned by (Person). Not only are we repeating things but we are stating unnessary things, such as saying the character's name with the Pokémon then a few words later say it again. Along with putting the type it is when it's known by the Pokemon name (generally). I suggest we rewrite how it is by atating for example for Dawn's Togekiss we would write, "This Togekiss is a Pokémon that belongs to Dawn..." --Rai 水 (talk) 23:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I like how it already is. I think something like this should be debated as it is major. If it was minor, it wouldn't need a debate. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Well if you read how it is read, it makes it seems the Pokemon can be a different type by saying "Blank's Pokemon is a Fire/Flying-type Pokemon owned by Blank. We know what the Pokemon type is by the name and who it belongs to so why repeat that "Blank's Pokemon...owned by Blank. It's repititive and unnecessary. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I just feel that it should be debated first to see how it goes. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm going to set up a debate. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Here's the forum, here. I'll be sharing with others. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've sent it to numerous active users. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) It would seem that that people have came to my decision to change the intro for character's Pokémon as long as I keep the types in it. It might not have been as much people as we wanted but still more compromised to the proposal than opposed. So if its alright by you, I would like to start making the change. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Movie Debut What do you think about adding movie debut to Characters and Character's Pokémon infoboxes? --Rai 水 (talk) 02:13, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Bump --Rai 水 (talk) 16:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Ex. Pokémon Misty's Corsola Infobox Debut: A Corsola Caper Movie Debut: Pokémon - Heroes : Latios and Latias --Rai 水 (talk) 17:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it's unneeded. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:32, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::While it may not be so important, it isn't useless information as it is info that isn't even included anywhere else on the character or Pokémon's page. We don't even have what movies they are in on their page. I'll be the one to step up and make the changes if it's too much of a bother though. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:42, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::To me, it's best to consolidate such major changes with the community first. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) OVA definition What does it mean? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :I agree too. If you may have noticed, I'm removing this category from episodes as it houses the other episode categories from that series. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::All done now. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Z-2? Do you know where the name comes from? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:06, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Bulba Looks like their doing what we do with Pokemon moveset and move pages with having 1 instead of -. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Greet Hiya! Happy Holidays!��--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:24, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Recurring Pokemon Why are we adding that category to Pokemon that aren't recurring? Ellis99 Volcanion 08:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Rai has been adding it to Pokemon pages that weren't even recurring in the anime. I'll remove the ones that weren't recurring. I'll clarify on the categories page. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:36, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I've corrected it now. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:51, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::The reason why I first asked you is because of this edit, http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ash%27s_Infernape&diff=748163&oldid=748156. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, the news blog will return next week on Sunday. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, December 26, 2015 (UTC)